V9.15
|Highlights = * PROJECT 2019 skins ** Legendary skin: |Release = July , 2019 |Related = 9.15 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.14 |Next = V9.16 }} :''For the patch, see V9.15 (Teamfight Tactics). New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (Limited) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: PROJECT Akali profileicon.png|PROJECT: Akali PROJECT Irelia profileicon.png|PROJECT: Irelia PROJECT Jinx profileicon.png|PROJECT: Jinx PROJECT Pyke profileicon.png|PROJECT: Pyke PROJECT Warwick profileicon.png|PROJECT: Warwick PROJECT Akali Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Akali Chroma PROJECT Fiora Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Fiora Chroma PROJECT Jinx Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Jinx Chroma PROJECT Lucian Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Lucian Chroma PROJECT Pyke Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Pyke Chroma PROJECT Warwick Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Warwick Chroma PROJECT Zed Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Zed Chroma PROJECT Reckoning profileicon.png|PROJECT: Reckoning PROJECT Reckoning Pass profileicon.png|PROJECT: Reckoning Pass PROJECT Corp profileicon.png|PROJECT: Corp We Remember profileicon.png|We Remember Season 2019 - Split 3 profileicon.png|Season 2019 Split 3 Embellished Demacia Crest profileicon.png|Embellished Demacia Crest Crownguard profileicon.png|Crownguard Cracked Crownguard profileicon.png|Cracked Crownguard The following Emotes have been added to the store: Hush Now Emote.png|Hush Now Bang! Emote.png|Bang! Watch Yourself Emote.png|Watch Yourself Season 2019 - Split 3 - Iron Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 3 - Iron Season 2019 - Split 3 - Bronze Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 3 - Bronze Season 2019 - Split 3 - Silver Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 3 - Silver Season 2019 - Split 3 - Gold Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 3 - Gold Season 2019 - Split 3 - Platinum Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 3 - Platinum Season 2019 - Split 3 - Diamond Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 3 - Diamond Season 2019 - Split 3 - Master Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 3 - Master Season 2019 - Split 3 - Grandmaster Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 3 - Grandmaster Season 2019 - Split 3 - Challenger Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 3 - Challenger The following Ward skins have been added to the store: PROJECT Reckoning Ward.png|PROJECT: Reckoning Ward League of Legends V9.15 Client ;Legacy Cursor * Legacy bronze cursor originally planned to be removed from the game, but later reintroduced. Mark Yetter on Twitter ;Victory/Defeat Banner * At the end of every game, Mac users will no longer see static Victory and Defeat banners and instead, get new animated versions that are shipping to both Mac and PC. * In addition, the banner animations will now scale properly with the visual quality selected in the game options. Games ;Jungle Plants * Plants' VFX no longer sometimes remain behind when killed. Champions ; * General ** Unempowered basic attacks now properly deal damage in . ; * ** Monster cooldown refund reduced to 50% from 60%. ; * ** Cooldown now scales with cooldown reduction. ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Body Slam and basic attack combo now grants the proper number of and stacks. ; * ** Bonus armor per stack increased to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would target incorrect positions in Howling Abyss and Summoner Rift's river. ; * ** No longer causes small hitches to characters on or sometimes off-screen when cast. ; * ** Bonus shield strength reduced to from . ** Bonus shield AP ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Now properly counts towards triggering and and is usable in . ; * ** Now properly goes on cooldown if the target dies while he has infested them. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Base root damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Minimum base damage increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 550 from 518. ** Health growth increased to 90 from 87. * ** Damage AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Base damage per shot increased to from . ; * ** Cooldown timer now properly appears when she dies during cast. ; * ** Slow increased to % from %. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Cleave damage will now trigger . * ** Now casts at max range if used outside of maximum range. ; * ** No longer grants an additional stack of . ; * ** unempowered basic attacks now properly deal damage in Realm of Death. ** is usable in Realm of Death. ; * ** Bonus movement speed increased to 40% from 35%. ; * ** Now gains Element when dashing towards a Health Relic on . * ** Now only damages targets if within 250 range at the end of the dash. Enemies that dash or away can now dodge Audacity's damage. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 100 at all ranks. ; * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Now properly goes on cooldown when she dies while casting. ; * ** Target range increased to 725 from 625. ; * ** Base damage per sphere increased to from . ; * ** No longer causes small hitches to characters on or sometimes off-screen when cast. ; * ** Wall increased damage 150% from 100%. ** Now deals Condemn's damage instantly, instead of after the knockback. ; * ** Now apply the proper number of stacks based on the number of basic attacks. ; * ** No longer causes small hitches to characters on or sometimes off-screen when cast. * ** Target range changed to 5000 at all ranks from . ; * ** No longer causes small hitches to characters on or sometimes off-screen when cast. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would target incorrect positions in Howling Abyss and Summoner Rift's river. Hotfixes August 8th Hotfix ; * ** Pets that are created/cast at the very end of Realm of Death will no longer remain in the Realm after its duration. References de: es: pl: Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes